Ruby (septendecuple fusion)
Ruby is a fusion consisting of 17 Rubies. Appearance Ruby has an appearance similar to that of other Rubies, however as she is a fusion of many Rubies she is much larger. She has cherry red skin with two eyes, no nose (with her gemstone acting as a nose) as well as undefined lips. Her hair is dark red and is in a rounded square shape. Her gemstones are on her forehead, both of her eyes, where her nose would be, on her left shoulder, chest, right upper arm, palm of right hand, back of left hand, naval, left hip, right knee, and top of her right foot with four other gemstones being in an unknown place, and they're red and light yellow. She wears a standard Homeworld uniform that's tinted red-plum with a Yellow Diamond insignia on her chest. Personality Nothing is known about Ruby's personality yet. History Ancient History Seventeen Rubies emerged under Yellow Diamond's faction. They were common soldiers who somehow came to meet one another, later defecting from Homeworld and fusing. Details of this story are unknown. Recent Years Ruby, now fused, was trying to start a second rebellion on one of Yellow Diamond's planets. Yellow Sapphire and Green Sapphire foresaw this and so Yellow Diamond assigned them a Jasper to stop them. During the fight, Jasper attempted to fight Ruby off while keeping the Sapphires protected.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/144837444697/ Ruby, powerful as she is, eventually exhaled a plume of fire from her mouth and destroyed Jasper's Gem Destabilizer. This led to Jasper, Green Sapphire, and Yellow Sapphire fusing to match blows with them.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/144837885192/ Abilities Ruby possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Fire Breath: Ruby can exhale fire from her mouth. She used this ability against Jasper and the two Sapphires. Trivia * GemCrust drew all of her gemstones individually.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/144837985587/ * If Ruby were to fuse with Sapphire, their Garnet would look much like Ruby herself — given the number of Gems in that type —, though they'd definitely have a third eye.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/144837943697/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Ruby is a gemstone of emotion, associated with passion, strength, and anger. This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. * Ruby is the birthstone for those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Capricorns. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** Ruby is assigned to the planets, Mars and Pluto. ** Ruby is the national gemstone for Burma and Thailand * Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. * Ruby can be identified by its hardness of 9 on the Mohs scale and vibrant color. ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. Gemstones Gallery Septendecuple Ruby fusion Jasper Sapphires.png|Ruby preparing to attack Jasper and the Sapphires. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Rubies Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Septendecuple Fusions Category:Gems Category:Original Characters